How to train your dragon 2: Watching the movie
by FFA Member
Summary: Loki decides to do what he does best, cause havoc...Okay, not really...He just teleports all of Berk to a theater to watch their movie.


Hiccup laid on a soft patch of lush green grass. He stared up at the light blue sky, there were a couple of white puffy clouds, but, it was mostly clear. His majestic Night furry laid beside him, every once in a while he would kick a leg or let out a growl. Only Thor knew what a dragon dreamed about when it was sleeping. A near by song bird sung it's heart out, filling the world with it's joy. Today was one of those days that made you happy to be alive.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh, even though today seemed perfect, it wasn't. His father and him had gotten into a huge argument causing Hiccup to storm out of the house with Toothless. The trio had flown for a while until they found a small island. There wasn't much on it, only an open field with a small patch of trees. The young viking let out a frustrated sigh. Even though Hiccup and Toothless had defeated the Red Death four months ago, the relationship between Hiccup and Stoick was still a bit strained.

He couldn't remember what started the argument, it had something to do with Hiccup disappearing for a few hours without telling anyone where he was going. It wasn't like it was his fault, he was practicing his solo flying, which still needed A LOT of improving.

A loud piercing sound, left Hiccup on his knees, tightly holding his hands over his ears. By the time the sound stopped, he was no longer on the island. He was in a large room, with the rest of Berk and the dragons. A weird feeling of deja vu, swept over the vikings. It was like they had been here before, but, they couldn't put their finger on it. The feeling quickly passed as anger began to arise.

"What in Thor's name just happened!" Stoick demanded.

"Why are we here? Who's responsible for this?" Spitlout asked, in the same demanding voice.

"I don't expect you guys to remember, but, you've guys have been here before." Came an unknown males voice. "My name is Loki, please take a seat with your name on it. You guys are going to watch a movie again, but, this time it's going to be five years in the future."

Hiccup gave a confused look at his father, then walked over to where his seat was at. To the right of him was his father's seat, to the left of him was Toothless's spot. To the left of Toothless was Astrid's spot. It wasn't long before the rest of the vikings and their dragons made their way to their seats.

"Now that everyone's seated, please turn your attention to the screen." Loki snapped his fingers, causing the room to go dark. A second later, a picture started to move on the screen.

EXT. **OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Hiccup and Toothless blur past leaving a wake that leads...**

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**

 **(Sequence 0200 - New Berk)**  
 **To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags** **and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"This... is Berk. The best kept** **secret this side of, well,** **anywhere. Granted, it may not look** **like much, but this wet heap of** **rock packs more than a few** **surprises."**

Everyone looked over at Hiccup, the voice sounded like him, but, much older.

 **ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as** **shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one,** **receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the** **light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

"Are you guys seeing this? The dragons are raiding us again!" One of the elders shouted.

"I knew we should never have trusted them." Said Mildew.

"We brought them into our homes, and now they are going to steal all of our food." Spitlout accused, causing most of the adults to nod in agreement. "I say we get rid of all the dragons, all they are going to do is cause us trouble."

"That's not true," Hiccup stood up, glaring at Spitlout. "If it wasn't for our dragons, you would be dead by now!"

"Settle down," Stoick ordered. "We will finish this movie, then, we will decide on what to do with the dragons."

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**  
 **"Life here is amazing, just not for** **the faint of heart. See, where most** **folks enjoy hobbies like whittling** **or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer** **a little something we like to call"**

 **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by.** **DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE,** **KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck** **between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **"DRAGON RACING!"**

 **It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race.** **Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff** **faces and perched over the sea.**

 **FISHLEGS, rides his gronkle, Meatlug** **who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

 **SNOTLOUT and** **HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them. "** **Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you** **want that?"**

"That looks awesome!" The twins pipped up, excitedly.

"We really need to do this," Snotlout said. "And, look how handsome I have become. I'm definitely going to get Astrid now."

"In your dreams," Astrid rolled her eyes. Snotlout knew that her and Hiccup were a thing, but, he wouldn't let up.

 **"Snotlout! That's mine!" Fighlegs accused.**

"Why would you steal my sheep? It's obvious that the sheep was mine." Fishlegs asked.

"Not my fault you aren't very fast," Snotlout replied back.

 **Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on** **their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH. "** **Here ya go, babe."** **With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut.** **She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

"WHAT!" Every viking shouted, staring at Snotlout with wide eyes.

"Did...Did I just call Ruffnut a babe?" Snotlout asked, not believing his ears.

"Well, looks like you found someone else," Hiccup said, jokingly.

"NEVER! Astrid is mine, I'll never love another girl."

 **"Did I tell you that you look** **amazing today? `Cause you do." Snotlout tried to impress Ruffnut, but, it didn't really work the way he wanted it to.  
**

"Yep, I think Snotlout has gone crazy," Astrid laughed, making Snot;out blush.

 **"Come on, Barf. It's starting to** **stink around here." Ruffnut said to her dragon.** **Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout** **with a mugging grin.**

 **"Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow** **this place, Belch!" Tuffnut said, mocking the other viking.**

 **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and** **leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.** **As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep**  
 **into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap** **crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding** **dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**

 **Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd. "** **That's nine for the Twins, Astrid** **lags with three, Fishlegs and** **Snotlout trail with NONE!" His** **eyes land on an empty basket at the far end, its backboard** **painted with an image of Toothless. "And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm"**

"Do you think Hiccup got eaten?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nah, I say he is destroying something.

The twins looked at each, "awesome!" They said, simultaneously.

"No, not awesome! Last thing we need, is for Hiccup to go back to being...Well, Hiccup." Spitlout sneered.

Hiccup sunk into his seat, he had a feeling that things would go back to the way the were. They way that the others used to treat him. It's like his dad still expects him to do something to embarrass him. A soft cooing sound from Toothless brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't care what everyone thought, he had Toothless, that's all that mattered.

 **TBC**

 **AN: I just read somewhere that, HTTYD 3 is not going to be good...Okay, I didn't read that, but, that's my thoughts. You don't take Toothless away from Hiccup, nor do you take all the dragons off of Berk and find them a new home...Rant over.**


End file.
